Perfect Life
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: Gabranth/Drace AU. This is a story about Gabranth learning to cope and make new friends...but he's not very good at it.
1. Move

_1 – Move_

As the truck approached the neighborhood, a young man looked out the front window as the houses passed by. This was going to be his new home, his new life. He looked quickly away. The houses were different than his old neighborhood, but then again, they were in a completely different country.

The trucked slowed down to a stop in front of a two-story house made out of metal, squished between two, bigger buildings. To the young man, it looked more like an industrial district of a city than a neighborhood. It was very dirty, and you could tell that the metal was rusting. He was used to brick. Even though the brick showed ware, it looked like it was done on purpose. It looked like it belonged. This…_rust_…did not belong.

"Noah."

The young man looked up to see his twin brother staring back at him. The truck was parked, and the driver's door open. He nodded, and opened his door, got out, and went to open the left hand side. As he opened the door he held his hand out. A frail woman took his hand, and, shaking, got out.

Him and his brother walked up to the house, and as his brother opened the door, and Noah tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Basch, do you think that this is the best place for mother? Didn't some of our family members offer to let her live with them?"

Basch turned around. "Probably not. But she wanted to stay as far away from family as possible."

"Was that decision made by her health?"

"Unfortunately. But all we can do is make her comfortable here."

Basch went into the house, leaving Noah outside. Noah turned his back to the door, and looked out across scenery, taking it in.

_This is my new home…_

_

* * *

_**So this is my new story ! :D It's been a while since I've posted! It's going to have 11 chapters, and I already know what's going to happen, so hopefully this will be a good one!**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em  
**

**FYI I'm going to be writing this at school, so either it might take longer to update, or shorter, depending on what I'm going in my class.  
**


	2. Coffee

**So I wrote this today, and I hope it's good. I had an 'idea' of how I wanted it to be, but I'm not sure if I showed it correctly. Oh well!**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em!**

* * *

_2 – Coffee_

As she stood in front of the shop, many things went through the young woman's head. What _type_ does she like? Which one would make her _feel_ better? She shook her head. It didn't matter, as long as she had something to sooth her thirst.

She and her older friend walked into the shop, and while she took a seat, her friend went to the counter. As he sat down, he placed her cup in front of her, and he looked back towards the counter.

"What is the matter Zargabaath?" she asked him.

"Ah, Drace, there's a new barista boy. High school, I presume, for he is working on homework."

Drace looked up at the boy Zargabaath was talking about. Short blond hair, brown eyes, muscular build, and a tall frame. He did seem young to her, but there was something about him…his stance maybe, that kept her from saying he was in high school.

"He cannot be in high school." She shook her head, and looked back at the man.

Zargabaath looked his friend over, and saw something in her eyes that made him press on. "Ah, young Dracie, they look older every year."

"I bet you're wrong!" Drace whispered as she got up. As she walked to the counter, she wondered, for a brief moment, why she was going up there. _To prove a point,_ she thought.

"Excuse me?" Drace placed a hand on the counter.

"Yes ma'am?" The man looked up from his books, and put his pencil down.

"Are you in high school?" She looked intensely at the man.

"Ah…" He looked taken aback. "…no."

"Alright. Are you in college?"

"Yes…?"

Drace nodded, and walked back to her table, and sat down. She looked up at Zargabaath, who had a smirk on his face.

"What? He's in college!"

He laughed. "What a wonderful interaction between the two of you."

"You're insane." Drace told him.

"You like him!"

"He's cute, I'll admit…"

"Well, you'll be happy, I think. Either he's looking at you because he thinks you're hott…or that you're crazy."

Drace looked up, but saw the man back to work on his papers.


	3. Listen

**In my original plan, this particular chapter wouldn't have happened. But I figured that the characters wouldn't be them with out some sort of conflict.**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em.  
**

* * *

_3 – Listen_

Noah came home a little later than he expected. Work was starting to get stressful. People spilt their drinks more times than he ever thought possible. They also made the biggest mess possible. Adjusting to this life was getting harder for him as the days went by.

He put his jacket on the coat hanger, and started to head up the stairs, when he heard something. He could faintly make out his mother's voice. He headed back down to the first floor, and leaned his head against the living room door.

"Ah yes. We're doing a little better." His mother said, on the phone. "I think this is just what the doctor ordered! Being home again…how I've missed it."

Noah could hear the person on the other end of the line say something.

"Oh, well…Noah is taking it harder than Basch. Even though they're twins…they are very different."

Noah pressed his ear harder on the door. Where was the conversation going?

"Yes, yes. You see…Basch is very brave and gentile. Noah has a bit of a temper. And because of that temper, everything will turn out for the worst. Oh how I wish he was more like Basch. Everything would be better."

Noah backed away from the door. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Noah walked up the stairs, into his room, and shut the door. Was he really that bad? Was his temper such a problem that his own mother wished he was his brother?

He slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands, thinking about how he was different from his brother.


	4. Talk

**So I wrote this today in class. If you haven't already figured, each chapter either follows Gabranth/Noah or Drace. And it alternates. **

**This was going to end a little different, but I like how it turned out.**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em.  
**

* * *

_4 – Talk_

Drace looked in the window of the coffee shop. The blond haired man was working again today. How was she ever going to get him to notice her? She started walking into the building, deciding that the first step was to order coffee.

She walked up to the counter, asked for a Mocha Latte, and walked to her seat. She looked up at him. Her plan wasn't working.

_Wait a minute…_she thought,_ why do I care if he notices me or not?_

She looked back up to see Zargabaath ordering coffee. Her heart started beating faster. She knew if he noticed her, he'd sit down. She didn't want him to sit down. He'd ruin her plan to get the man to notice her.

Zargabaath turned around and saw Drace. He waved and started walking over to her.

"Hey Dracie!" He said as he started sitting down. Drace pushed him up from the chair. "What was that for?"

"I don't want the barista to think I'm _with_ you!"

Zargabaath laughed and sat down. "You're hilarious, Drace. Normally people don't think twice about who sits with who, especially if they're strangers."

"But," Drace countered, "if I'm alone, than I'd grab his attention faster."

Zargabaath waved his hand dismissively. "Not true! If you really want to get a guy's attention, you'd have to go talk to him."

"Wouldn't that be weird? I mean, how would you react if some stranger talked to you?"

"Me? I'd talk back. It's the best way to get to know someone new." Zargabaath smiled.

"You're insane."

Drace got up, bumped the table, and spilt her coffee all over the table and floor. The blond barista ran over with a mop.

"Would you like a refill?" He asked.

"Uh, sure…" Drace said, as her face grew redder with embarrassment.

He nodded, and went behind the counter. Drace could hear Zargabaath laughing behind her, and not wanting to talk to him anymore, she ran out the door.

And the barista boy walked back to an empty table.


	5. Admire

**So I wrote this a few days ago, and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. But that might not be finished soon, since we're going to be working on some stuff in class for the next few days. But anyway, without further adieu, I present to you, chapter 5! :)**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em.  
**

* * *

_5 – Admire_

Noah looked up from his work at an occupied table. _She_ was there again. She was always there, every day, he noticed. She was either reading a book, or just looking out a window. He couldn't understand it. When she brought a book, it was the same one. She never seemed to finish it.

"Noah?"

He looked over at his brother, who was also studying for the exam.

"Yes Basch?"

"You're preoccupied. Why?"

Noah looked around, to make sure he wasn't being heard, and leaned toward his brother.

"There's this girl," He nodded in the direction of the woman with the book, "she comes into the shop everyday. And she always reads the same book. It's been a few weeks, I think she might be staking the place out, y'know, for a robbery."

Basch laughed. "You're paranoid, Noah. With that being said, you watching her every day seems a bit…you know…weird?"

"Alright, yeah, it's weird. But I was worried for the shop!"

"I don't know…" Basch smiled. "I think you might have a thing for her."

"A…thing?" Noah looked at Basch.

"SIR!" A woman called from a table. Noah turned around, grabbed a coffee pot, and put his back to the swinging cabinet door, and smiled at Basch.

"If I had a thing for her, I think I'd know about it."

He pushed the door with his back, and turned around, running into the woman he had been staring at every day. He saw the coffee drip off her blouse onto the floor. Noah could feel the blood rush to his head.

"Oh…sorry! Can I buy you lunch?"


	6. Nature

**This particular chapter takes place a few months after the last one, just so you know. (i'm really bad about time changes in this story)**

**Don't own 'em. Just use 'em.  
**

* * *

_6 – Nature_

Drace walked to the front of the coffee shop, dressed in dark washed jeans, a light blue blouse, with a dark denim jacket over it. She stood on her heels, waiting. _How long does it take to get ready, _she thought.

A minute or two passes, before she saw the back of the man she waited for, closing the door to the shop, locking it. He was dressed in black jeans, brown shirt, and dark shoes. In his hands he held his work clothes.

"Noah!" She called.

Noah turned around and smiled. He pocketed the coffee shop's keys, and walked over to Drace.

"How long does it take you to close up?"

Noah held up his clothes. "I had to get dressed."

"You're just as bad as a girl!" Drace laughed.

"Would you have rather I waked around in my work clothes?"

Drace nodded and they started walking. She couldn't believe that this was her life. She still found it funny that the first time he asked her out was when he spilt a drink on her. She laughed aloud at this thought.

"What is it?" Noah asked.

"Oh…just remembering a few months ago…"

"Don't remind me…" He looked off.

"Is it such a bad memory?" She turned to him, stunned.

"No. But that was a really stupid thing for me to say." He shrugged.

"I think it was a sweet thing to ask!" She laughed.

Drace and Noah approached the park, when they passed by an opening to a hiking trail. Drace tugged on Noah's shirt, and pointed down the trail. He shrugged, and they started walking off down the trail.

They had walked for some time before they heard crying. They looked around, and saw a young boy, around the age of 10, sitting on the grown crying. Drace looked at Noah, and walked over to the boy, getting down on her knees.

"What's the matter?" She asked the boy,

"M-my older b-brother threw my kite into the tree…" The boy cried.

Drace looked up at the tree, and saw the tail of the kite through the branches. She looked at the boy, and smiled. She started to get up, to tell him that she would get it for him, when she heard rustling beside her. She turned her head and saw Noah climbing the tree. As she watched, something occurred to her that she never really thought of…

Noah's family.

She never asked him what his home life was like. She didn't really think of it. But she new that something the young boy had said made him go and get that kite back.

He was up there for a minute, probably untangling the tail from the leaves, before he jumped down. Noah handed the kite to the boy, who hugged him, thanked him a million times, and ran off.

Drace smiled at Noah, who turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

She laughed. She knew what she was going to ask Noah about during their lunch.

_His family…_


	7. Anger

**With what Drace had said in the last chapter, I felt it best to show what his family was like...well...this is how I pictured it...(in an AU at least)**

**Don't own 'em. Just use 'em.  
**

* * *

_7 – Anger_

Noah came home after a day of hanging out with Drace. He smiled to himself. When he first came here, he never thought that he'd be happy. He wasn't even going to give the place a try. But Drace had changed his mind.

_Drace made me happy,_ he thought.

He walked into the living room, and stopped. He saw his mother, lying on the floor, sobbing. In her hand was a wet note, with all the words blurry from tears. He tried to read it, but the only thing he could make out was the name _Basch_.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Noah asked, walking closer to the woman on the floor.

"B-Basch…he…he's…." She sobbed. "He's gone off to Dalmasca!"

Noah stopped, stunned. Why had Basch gone off in such a rush like that?

"Mother…" He reached his hand to console his mother, but she flinched away.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU! I NEED BASCH! I WANT BASCH BACK!" She swatted Noah away, and ran to the kitchen.

Noah took only a moment to take in what his mother said, and went upstairs. He slammed his door. He kicked his desk chair, and heard the wood shatter into millions of pieces. In the background, he could hear his mother coughing roughly.

_I need to go help her,_ Noah thought to himself, holding his hands on his head, walking around in circles._ She needs my help, she'll get even more sick if I don't go down to help her. She needs me! She needs…_Noah stopped walking.

_She doesn't need me. She needs Basch…she doesn't want me…she wants Basch_

Noah sat down on the floor, as he heard his mother's sobs turn to coughs.


	8. Sneaky

**I've actually had this one written for a while now, and I'm writing the last chapter for this story...but I can't seem to get it how I want...gyuhhh...I don't want to give you some slapped together half-a$$ed work...so bear with me...please.**

**Don't own 'em, just use 'em.**

* * *

_8 – Sneaky_

Drace approached the metal house skeptically. She had only been here once, and that was only to meet up with Noah when he was running late. The inside was still a mystery, as where the inhabitants. Even though she had asked Noah about his family, he was distant, and didn't really answer her. And that's why she's there.

She hadn't seen Noah in a few weeks, for he hasn't been at work. She tried texting him, but each time it seemed like he'd give a vague answer. Drace knew that something happened between him and his family, and the only way she would know what was going on was to confront him.

She walked up to the front door, and knocked. She could hear almost an echo from inside the house. Was nothing in there? She knocked harder and louder, but still no answer from inside.

Drace shook her head. There was no where else Noah could be. She walked in the ally between Noah's house and his neighbor, to reach the back side of the house. The rear of the house wasn't as dirty as the front, and there were green patches in the yard. On the metal, there was some side lattice, with green vines growing up it. She smiled. The lattice went up to a window.

Drace gripped the lattice with her left hand, and used her right foot to push herself up off of the ground. She started to climb up the lattice with speed. For some reason, she felt that she had to get to Noah as quickly as she could.

She started to move her left foot, but lost her balance. She could feel herself slipping from the lattice, but grabbed on at the last moment. She sighed in relief. The fact that she couldn't even scream scared her.

Drace shook it off, and continued climbing to the top of the lattice. She knocked on the window, and heard some shuffling from inside the house.

Noah's face appeared outside of the window, and he moved back to let Drace in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why haven't I seen you in a while?" Drace pulled herself into the room.

"Oh…" Noah looked off. "My mother died."

Drace looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Didn't occur to me." He turned around.

Drace could see sadness in his eyes. But something about that sadness made her think. He didn't look like he was mourning. It was more like he was upset at something else that had happened.

"Something else is on your mind, Noah. What is it?" Drace placed her hand on Noah's shoulder.

"The last thing my mother said to me was she didn't need me. She needed Basch."


	9. Name

__**It's been a while for this particular story, huh? I must say, this chapters been sitting on my flashdrive for quite some time, let me assure you. But I've finally finished all the chapters, and on the coming weeks, I will be posting them, bringing this tale to a close. So please, enjoy!  
**

__**Don't own 'em, just use 'em.  
**

* * *

_9 – Name_

_"Noah."_

_ "Gabranth."_

"Noah."

"Gabranth."

"Your name is N-O-A-H, Noah." Drace stamped her foot.

"And I'm telling you, I'm going by Gabranth." Gabranth looked at Drace. "Besides, Noah was a person who belonged to a family that consisted of two, NOT including him. Why would I want to be that person?"

"Well, I personally think that GABRANTH is being an idiot. Why on earth would you feel that way?"

"You don't understand because you never knew what went on in my household."

"Your mother loved you Noah, why can't you see that?"

"Why are you telling me what my mother felt?"

"Because that's what every mother feels towards her children!"

"What about the mothers who beat their children for no apparent reason? Out of love? HA! I don't think so."

"Ugh." Drace sighed. "You've got a point but did your mother beat you?"

Gabranth looked taken aback. "No! I was just letting you know that not all mothers love their children."

"But how can you say yours didn't?"

"Quite simple. When two are born, one must be loved and the other must be left out. Basch was loved, while I was left out."

Gabranth continued to walk ahead of Drace, shaking his head. She didn't understand what was going on, and it was hard for him to explain it. There was no explanation on how his mother felt. All he knew was she liked Basch more than him.

"What are you going to do if you see Basch again?"

"I would ignore him." Gabranth said, walking faster.

"Noah?"

Gabranth turned around to see Basch standing a few feet behind Drace.


	10. Help

**It's been so long since I've been on this website! Hello again! And so long since I've posted anything! Well, I'm bulk uploading, so this is probably the last you'll see of me (since I don't remember what's written) xD**

**_As for the characters, I don't own 'em. I just use 'em._**

* * *

_10 – Help_

Drace watched Noah turn back around and continue walking away. Basch walked up next to her, and she could see that he was hurt by his brother's silence.

"Basch, how close were you and your mother?"

Basch turned around, surprised to see her there. "Oh! Well, we weren't very close. Noah was closer to her."

Drace was shocked. The way Noah acted made it seem like Basch was the favorite.

"Basch? Noah has been acting like an idiot." Drace blurted out. She knew that if anyone could make Noah see sense, it would be his brother. "He seems to think that your mother hated him, and liked you a whole lot better. I tried to tell him that was stupid, and that your mother loved you both, but he doesn't seem to think it like that. He says I don't understand, but I honestly don't think he understands either!"

Drace started gasping for breath, realizing she had just yelled the entire thing in one breath. Basch just looked at her, not saying anything. He waited until she regained her composure before speaking.

"Noah has probably overheard our mother talking on the phone. She normally tells whoever's listening the bad qualities about either one of us. However, she does it to _BOTH_ of us. Noah probably only ever listens to her complaining his bad qualities. But our mother always said that I wasn't as _daring_ as him, nor as _attentive_. It never really bothered me, because I always knew how the conversation would end. She would say that we both have our bad qualities, but we also had our good, and together we were the perfect siblings, complementing each other nicely."

Drace looked off. It was one thing to complain about family in private, but to another person? She didn't understand how a mother could do that, and she could feel tears well up in her eyes. Noah only heard his bad qualities, and if Basch had only heard the bad parts, they would be equal in hatred toward each other. But Basch listened, and Noah didn't. The hatred was only one-sided.

She waited until she trusted herself to speak. "Will there be any reconciliation between the two of you?"

Basch sighed. "I will try, of course. But Noah is stubborn…and his temper only makes it worse."

He left Drace and walked off in the direction Noah went.


	11. Forgivness

_11 – Forgiveness_

Gabranth walked down the streets of Archades, trying to clear his head. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Basch. But something about seeing him…it turned on a switch in the back of his head. It made him angry to see his brother.

"Because Basch left…our mother wouldn't take her medicine." Gabranth said to himself. But he knew in his heart that it wasn't true. He could've forced his mother to take the medicine, so he too was at fault for their mother's death.

"No..ahhhh…Gabranth?"

Gabranth turned around to see that Basch had followed him. The moment he saw him, he wanted to punch him.

"Gabranth? Please stop acting like this." Basch pleaded. Gabranth could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. There was something about the way he was staring at Gabranth that made him feel uneasy.

"Stop acting like what?" He placed his hands in his pocket and looked at Basch's nose, unable to stare into his eyes.

"Like a child. Noah, you're…mistaken. Whatever you're thinking, it's not true. Our mother loved us both very much. You never…you never heard the full story." Basch closed his eyes. He knew his brother's temper would get the best of him.

"Never heard the full story? Pray tell me, then, what is this full story?" Gabranth turned his back to Basch. To his surprise, his voice was very controlled.

"I'm…you're…ah…listen. Mother always complained about us. _BOTH_ of us. She'd list our faults; then our favorable traits. She would end with how well we both complemented each other. And…that's the story."

"No, that's not the story." Gabranth scoffed. "That was in Landis. You forget that I was there with you most of the time. After we arrived in Archadia, she had wished I more like you. Tell me, did you ever hear her wish you more like me?"

"What? That's preposterous."

Gabranth laughed. He wished he didn't find it funny that his brother was wrong. No, he wished more than anything for himself to be wrong. "You know what; I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I probably didn't hear the entire thing. But I'll share a bit of information. Something you probably don't know about. After you left for that damned Dalmasca, I came home to find mother on the floor crying. Worried, I went to her side, only to be pushed away. You know what she told me, Basch?"

"That I left for Dalmasca, I presume. But…that's not all, is it?" Basch sighed.

"Right. She told me that she didn't need me. She needed you. And that she didn't want me…she wanted you."

"Surely you and mother talked after that." Basch walked up to Gabranth.

"That night she died for not taking her medicine." Gabranth walked off, leaving Basch standing there.

Drace sat at the edge of the sidewalk. She knew he'd be coming soon. She placed her head on her hands, and sighed. She hoped that Basch had talked some sense in to Noah.

Her leg vibrated, so she took out her phone and looked at her text.

_[I'm not coming home._

_Stop waiting for me._

_*Gabranth]_

Drace couldn't believe it. He already changed his signature in his phone to say Gabranth. She tossed her phone aside. As long as he felt like he was _Gabranth_, there really was no point in trying to contact him. She lay down on the sidewalk. How she wished Noah would be back to normal.

Basch turned down another street to find a dead end. He scratched his head. Surely Noah had turned this way. He turned around and looked to the sky. He hadn't been gone from Archadia for more than a few months, and yet he couldn't remember how to maneuver the streets.

"It's built up a lot since you were here."

Basch looked down, startled, to see Drace lying on the sidewalk. He smiled, and sat next to her.

"I take it the talk didn't work?" Drace asked, slightly moving her head to look Basch in the face.

"Not one bit. It's like he prepared for that confrontation."

"He's had quite a time to think about it, I guess."

"I just don't know where he went. I followed him here...but I lost him."

Drace sat up quickly and grabbed her phone from the pavement, looking through her messages.

"W-what are you doing?" Basch scooted away from her a bit, afraid of what she'd do.

"Noah's on the rooftops! That's how he knew I was waiting for him. He's on one of the rooftop gardens!" Drace looked from rooftop to rooftop, settling on the one right behind her.

"I don't understand. I followed him here. I'm sure you would've noticed him come behind you." He got up and stared at the roof behind them.

"Silly Basch. There's more than one way to get to the gardens."

Gabranth sat on the bench, looking at the man-made pond in the cement. He knew that the fish in the pond were originally from the sea, and it amazed him at how well they adapted to their new surroundings. Almost like him. Unlike him, however, the fish were content with themselves.

The foliage that was within the rooftop gardens gave him fresh air to breathe in. What would have happened if he had taken his mother up here? Would she have liked it? Would it have made her feel better? Questions swirled in Gabranth's head, causing him to be dizzy.

He slumped over, resting his head on his hand, and took deep breaths. He was sick with himself – with what he's done. He pushed away his remaining family member, and keeps pushing him away.

"One day, he'll stop trying. He'll get fed up with my attitude, and leave." Gabranth sighed to himself. He would be the one to blame once this should occur, not Basch. Why did he insist on being mean?

Gabranth felt a presence loom over him, but before he could turn he was pulled into a tight hug. Gabranth was dazed, unable to understand why some strange man was hugging him, but when he finally focused on the man, he realized it was his older brother who had him in a hug.

"B-Basch?"

"Haven't you realized, Noah? Family doesn't leave family. Although distance may separate us, we'll always have each other." Basch released his younger brother and smiled at him.

"Basch…I-I'm…" Gabranth tried hard to make the words come from his mouth…but it was almost impossible.

"_It's alright. I forgive you."_


	12. Perfect Life

_12 – Perfect Life_

Drace watched _Noah_ talk excitedly into the phone. She couldn't believe it had only been a few months since the confrontation, and how quickly things seemed to blow over.

Noah walked back and forth behind the counter, stopping randomly to pick something up, only to put it down a second later. Basch had moved back to Dalmasca, but called almost every day to talk to his younger twin. Noah always waited for the call, and if Basch didn't call, Noah would start to freak out. Many times Drace had to tell him that Basch had a life in Dalmasca, and he had to understand that Basch couldn't call every day.

"How's he doing?" Zargabaath, who had just sat down, asked.

"Hm?" Drace looked over at her friend. "Oh, he's been doing fine. I'm glad they got things sorted out…it was so strange to call him _Gabranth_!"

"May I say something little Dracie?" Zargabaath smiled.

"You may." Drace looked back at Noah.

"I totally called it!" He punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Zarg!" Drace laughed.

"Anyway, how are you two? I mean together."

"Just fine. We're going out later this evening."

"And you feel the need to continue to stalk him at his place of work?"

"Zargabaath, you know I _always_ get my coffee at this time."

"But it seemed to become habit when he started working here."

They laughed at the first day they noticed Noah working at the coffee shop, and how Drace had asked him if he was in high school or not. She laughed even harder when she thought of how he had asked her out. To her, it seemed like most of their first conversations were awkward. But she was happy now, and Noah was happy now.

_As of that moment, they both had the perfect life._


End file.
